


It’s a mess

by OwlliesPonies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Messy, OOC, Sweet, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlliesPonies/pseuds/OwlliesPonies
Summary: Bill and Dipper likes each other. When Mabel leaves for college, it becomes messy. They confess, mess up, then confess again. This goes on, they get hurt, they end up together. A loving story. A little angsty





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is so messy. Enjoy my incoherent writing, complete lack of character traits, plot and anything the like! I didn't even know what I wanted to do with this story, but I thought I'd write it anyway. It's practice. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit* I changed the titel to fit better!

A breeze swirled through the air as the sun shone down at Bill, who was lying in the grass outside of the Shack. The tall pines touched the sky around him, white clouds were gently pushed by the breeze, making their way over the sky, and the flowers was bobbing their buds in the wind. The scent of pine forest filled his nostrils, and the sound of footsteps in the grass made him turn his head. His face lit up in a smile as he rose to rest on his elbows. The door to the Shack was open, letting in the warmth of the summer. A young man came over and sat next to Bill, the blond following his movements.

“Hiya Pine Tree.” He said happily, a wide smile plastered on his face. The younger looked at him and smiled in return, only just sadder.

“Hi Bill. What are you doing out here? I thought you said you were going to spend the day inside. I couldn’t find you.” Dipper replied and let out a breath. Bill’s eyebrows shot up.

“You were looking for me?” He asked suspiciously.

“H-hey, don’t get the wrong idea! Mabel asked me to find you.” He defended himself with wide eyes and got up again, crossing his arms.

“Mabel?” The demon asked and got up too, “Why would she want to find me?” Dipper shrugged.

“I suppose she wanted to say goodbye. You and she have been getting along pretty well, after all.”

Bill went silent, as if he was proceeding. Suddenly, his eyes got wider and wider.

“Goodbye? She’s leaving?” He asked with shrieking voice. He gripped Dipper’s shoulders and shook him violently a short while, before the brunet got a hold of his wrists, pulling his hands off his shoulders.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, “She’s leaving for Portland, for college. I thought you knew.”

Bill’s wide eyes narrowed, as he looked down, his smile faint, if not gone. Dipper tilted his head slightly, looking at the demon. The wind made the other’s hair wave gently. The sun lit up the golden hair, making the tanned skin seem on fire. The small freckles that covered Bill’s nose and cheeks was partly hidden by the shade of his hair. Dipper noticed the slight red covering Bill’s face and saw a single spark on his cheek. The brunet jolted and put his hand under Bill’s chin in a swift movement, lifting the blond’s head up. His golden eyes were wet with tears, making them seem like molten gold.

“Y…You’re crying?” Dipper put his hands on Bill’s cheeks carefully, stroking a tear away with his thumb. Bill laid his hands on top of Dipper’s.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled and began to sit down. Dipper followed him and bumped onto the grass, trying to keep his hands on Bill’s wetted cheeks. The brunet wrapped his arms around the sobbing demon and pulled him in for a hug.

“Why are you crying?” He asked with calm voice.

“My only friend is leaving to Portland and I can’t leave Gravity Falls.” He mumbled, words followed by a sob. Dipper tensed at the words. _His only friend _. He let go of Bill and got up, face calm and apathetic, almost angry.__

__“Well, she’s leaving in a few minutes, so you better hurry if you want to say goodbye.” Dipper snorted and left into the Shack. Bill looked after him with big, teary eyes, tugging at a tuft of grass with a sob._ _

__

__“Where’s Bill-Bill?” Mabel asked as she swung her pink, glittery backpack on. Dipper shook his head and shrugged, looking up at his sister._ _

__“Don’t know, don’t care. Have fun at college.” She tilted her head and gave him a sad smile._ _

__“Are you sure you want to stay here? You have full scholarship; you just need to pack and then-“ Dipper interrupted her._ _

__“I’ll stay here. It’s better that way.” His sister let a sigh escape and nodded._ _

__“I’ll miss you, Dipper. You take care, alright?” He nodded and turned around, lifting his hand._ _

__“See you next summer.” The bus came rolling from the end of the road and stopped by Mabel. The doors opened._ _

__“All aboard!” The bus driver smiled. Mabel dragged herself into the bus, sat down and looked out the window. She saw her brother leave in between the trees and sighed._ _

__

__“Bill, get in here now or I’ll lock you out!” The grunt of Stan. Bill looked over his shoulder and slowly got up. It was late and long since the horizon and trees had swallowed the sun. His tears had dried on his cheeks and it was too late to wipe them away. He’d have to wash them off. He trudged towards the Shack and went inside. The living room was cooler than the outside air as always and he could hear the two elder men gobbling about God knows what. He dragged himself up the stairs to his and Dipper’s room. As he opened the wooden door, he felt the warmth hit his face and blinked rapidly, for his eyes to get used to the brighter light from the bed lamp. Bill moved his gaze to the bed on the left side of the room and noticed Dipper with a book, in t-shirt and boxers._ _

__“Pine Tree? Why are you still up? It’s past midnight…” The blond mumbled questioning. Dipper just grunted annoyed and lifted the book in his hands higher, covering his face,_ _

__“Dipper…please talk to me…” Dipper snorted and buried his face even deeper into the book, completely ignoring the demon. Said man sat down on the bed with a sigh and a sob, resting his weight on his hands, as he leaned back. The moon shone through the window in the room and collided with the golden light from the lamp on the nightstand. Dipper’s eyes moved rapidly over the words in his book. Bill looked down and pulled his legs onto the bed, wrapping his arms around them._ _

__“Why won’t you talk to me?” He asked quietly and gazed to the brunet. Dipper slammed the book shut and startled Bill. The brunet turned, so his legs dangled from the bed and looked tiredly at the blond demon._ _

__“Come with me.” He said with a sigh and got up, pulling Bill with him out the door._ _

__

__The crescent moon shone dimly down at the boys on the roof, cool breeze tugging at the pine trees surrounding them, making the grass under them wave gently. The world was painted blue, black, and white, and so was the two men, sitting next to each other, carefully wrapped in a thick blanket. The one end of the blanket rested on Bill’s shoulder, the other end on Dipper’s. Though they were sitting apart, the blanket was big enough, not making them touch too much. Their knees and shoulders brushed together for brief moments, left unnoticed by Dipper, though Bill felt a slight blush take over his face._ _

__“So…why are we out here, again?” The blonde mumbled questioning. Dipper turned his head and looked at him._ _

__“You asked why I didn’t want to talk to you. I don’t understand how that comes as such a big surprise,” Bill’s eyes widened a bit as Dipper talked, “You called Mabel your only friend. I thought… I thought we were friends too. I was surprised and upset.” Bill’s eyes glowed with guilt as the words trailed off and the blonde mumbled an “oh”, before looking down, pulling his legs up and resting his chin on his knees._ _

__There was silence between the boys for a while, as the moon moved over the sky and the air got chiller. Suddenly, Bill let out a breath and turned his head to look at Dipper._ _

__“’m sorry… I didn’t mean we aren’t friends. I see you as a friend, you just always…reject me, I suppose is the problem. I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me,” Dipper  
looked up with slightly widened eyes._ _

__“Reject you?” Bill nodded._ _

__“Every time I try to approach you, one way or another, you tell me to go away, or to not even consider doing whatever I was going to do…” The demon mumbled and tugged the blanket close to his torso. The silence continued. It was painful and made Bill cringe silently. He noticed Dipper shifting and move. _He was moving closer _. Bill felt the blood rush to his face as the brunet moved over completely, now sitting with thighs and arms touching.___ _

____Bill turned his head towards Dipper and widened his eyes at the brunet’s action. Soft lips met his and he let out a muffled sound. Dipper put one of his hands on Bill’s neck very gingerly and wrapped the other around his waist, pulling him closer. The demon shivered and blushed at least ten shades of red. Dipper pulled away from the kiss slowly, keeping his hand on the blonde’s waist. Said blonde looked at him in pure confusion, eyes burning from the tears that was pushing their way out._ _ _ _

____“Bill?” Bill stayed silent a while, tears forming fully in his eyes, becoming heavy enough to fall. His chest was tighter than it had ever been. He truly didn’t understand all this. There was so many thoughts going through his head and all he wanted was for them to be silent, so he could concentrate. Dipper just kissed him, something he had never imagined would happen. At least, not outside of his dreams._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry, Bill, if that wasn’t what you wanted. I should’ve asked first.” Dipper mumbled, pulling his hand away from Bill. Bill whimpered, grabbing the hand softly and placing it back around his waist. Dipper smiled and chuckled. “You did want it?”_ _ _ _

____Bill nodded. He couldn’t get a word through his throat, it was like it was tied up. After a while and a lot of struggle, he finally formed the words he needed;_ _ _ _

____“Why’d you kiss me? I didn’t think you were interested.” Dipper smiled and made his hold around Bill’s waist a little tighter._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been interested in you the past year, I think. Living with someone like you for five years really changes a person. I must admit, you were literally the worst in the beginning. But as you got used to being human, you became more tolerable. Or maybe I just fell for you,” he chuckled, and shook his head, “Either way, you’re great. I love your energy and the way you’re always up for anything. I never considered I was rejecting your advantages. I honestly just thought you were like that. And I thought I was terrible at hiding my feelings for you.” He looked down, almost shamefully. Bill looked at him in confusion._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean?” He asked. Dipper turned his head to him and dried some of the tears away from his cheeks, giving him a small smile._ _ _ _

____“You know, drying away your tears when Mabel left… that, and all the small things we do together. Even though I know it’s not often. I just thought it was so obvious that I was avoiding you cause I liked you, cause of how silly I acted when you’re around me.”_ _ _ _

____Bill shook his head. “I never realized anything. I thought you just didn’t want to be around me. And when you were, I think I was too focused on being sad that you hated me. I mean, I was wrong, but I still used so much time thinking that!” He threw his arms out while huffing to himself, frustrated._ _ _ _

____“I guess we were both blind, huh?” Dipper wrapped both arms around Bill and pulled him close, resting his head on the blond hair. Bill snuggled his head into Dipper’s chest._ _ _ _

____“I guess.”_ _ _ _

____As the air got cooler and the moon rose higher into the sky, the two stayed put, holding onto one another. Neither of them knew how to act or what to think. Bill felt as if a burden had been lifted off his chest. He had liked Dipper for a long time, and Dipper felt so perfect against him like this._ _ _ _

____Dipper broke the silence, pulling Bill out of his thoughts._ _ _ _

____“So… how’d you like the kiss?” There was something flirty in the tone he used, and Bill’s face lit up all red._ _ _ _

____“I-uh…it was…great.” He managed to get out and Dipper just laughed at him._ _ _ _

____“Great? And what’s that supposed to mean?”_ _ _ _

____“You know what I mean!” Bill sneered. He pushed Dipper off and crossed his arms, pouting._ _ _ _

____“I did, I did, sorry.” Dipper smiled. The smile soon turned into a grin._ _ _ _

____“What?” Bill pouted even harder and glared at Dipper. Dipper leaned closer to Bill, until he was right next to the blond’s ear._ _ _ _

____“You want another?” He whispered, voice low and sultry._ _ _ _

____“Excuse me?” Bill squeaked, embarrassed._ _ _ _

____“You want another kiss?” Dipper just asked calmly, as if he hadn’t sounded like a seductress a moment ago. Bill stared in disbelief._ _ _ _

____“You… You mean it?” Dipper nodded, leaning closer to Bill, so they were face to face._ _ _ _

____“I like how soft your lips are, and the little moan you gave when I kissed you before.” Bill whined in embarrassment, trying to hide his blushing face in the blanket._ _ _ _

____Dipper laughed and put his arm around Bill, pulling him close and allowing them to sit like this for a while._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, he asked._ _ _ _

____“Wanna go inside? It’s getting pretty late.” Bill just nodded from his hiding place under the blanket._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The room was dark, the moonlight no longer reaching the window. It was cold, the summer warmth having left the room hours ago. The bed creaked when Dipper sat down on it. He heard the bed on the other side of the room creak as well. He couldn’t decide if he should ask Bill to come over. He’d already pushed it enough. Luckily for him, he ended up not having to make the decision. He heard the bed creak again, then the floorboards, as Bill shuffled through the room. Dipper was expecting the smaller man to sit next to him or stop before the bed. He was wrong. Bill leaned over him, straddling him slowly, a leg on each of Dipper’s sides. Dipper could feel the blush creep onto his face. Bill was _so _close.  
Bill leaned in even further, Dipper allowing him to do so by gently placing his hands on Bill’s hips. Bill let out a small breath when he felt Dipper’s warm hands on him.___ _ _ _

______“Bill, what are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You asked if I wanted another kiss. I do.” He teased, seemingly having found more courage than earlier on the roof. And even though Dipper wanted to take charge, be in control, the teasing had him melting into the words. He leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Bill sighed into the kiss as it deepened, and Dipper turned his head slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon after, Dipper pulled back, and Bill whined softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bill, let’s not rush anything, okay? I’m still not sure what’s going on.” Bill worried but nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course. I just hope you won’t keep taking distance from me.” Bill smiled into the darkness and got up from Dipper’s lab. Dipper reached out for him, but he was already on his way back to his own bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dipper laid down and tried to sleep, but it was way more difficult now, with the things that had been revealed today. Bill was interested in him. They kissed. He just didn’t know where to go from here._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still messy.  
> Happy ending

Bill woke up to the light shining brightly in his face. The room was warm and the light soft, even though it was right in his eyes. He grumbled and sat up, resting on his elbows, as he looked around the room. Dipper wasn’t here. It somehow worried him, after all, they had a weird night last night, and he was afraid he had messed something up. He decided not to let it bother him. He rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed, dressing himself quickly and lightly. He then went downstairs, looking for Dipper. Only grunkle Stan was in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of coffee, grunting a “hi” when Bill passed by. Bill mumbled one in return and looked up at the clock. It was 9 am, so Dipper shouldn’t have gone anywhere yet. He had a shift around 9:30, so he couldn’t have had time to go somewhere with enough time to get back and open the shop. Bill looked through the giftshop, then the museum, but he couldn’t find Dipper anywhere. He only needed to look outside, so Dipper surely had to be out there.

The clock was 11 pm and Dipper still wasn’t anywhere to be found. Bill had gotten more and more frustrated. He was so afraid he messed up, but if he and Dipper could’ve just talked in the morning, maybe there wouldn’t be anything to worry about. Things had honestly been a mess yesterday, nothing had been established, other than their interest in one another and a couple kisses. But what he should do with that information, he really didn’t know. He’d love to be in a relationship with Dipper, but maybe that wasn’t what 

Dipper wanted. His mind was fuzzy, and he was so confused. He wished he could ask Mabel for advice, but she’d left, and Dipper was the only one here he really talked to.

“Bill?”

Bill shrieked and turned around. There, in the sun in front of him, stood Dipper. Bill was so close to run to him and embrace him, but composed himself, despite the shock.

 

“Dipper, I’ve looked for you.”

“Yeah, Stan told me. What’s going on?”

“I just… I wanted to talk about last night. Just clear some things up.” Dipper winced.

“About that… I’m sorry Bill, I shouldn’t have been so brash. Can we just forget about it all?” Bill’s eye widened.

“No! What? Why would we forget about it?” Bill hissed and flung out his arms out, fist clenched. He could feel his eyes burning from the tears trying to press their way out.

“I’ve had some time to think now… We were too hasty, we didn’t consider how this would be. We’re both lonely now, that Mabel is gone, and probably needed to attention and   
affection. I’m sorry.” Dipper looked at Bill with so much remorse in his eyes that Bill’s tears began to flow.

“No. You don’t get to be sorry for playing with me like that.” Bill sobbed angrily.

“I wasn’t trying to play with you!”

“You kissed me!”

“I thought you’d been kissed before, almighty dream demon!”

Bill stiffened, eyes going wide, tears stopping suddenly. The last of them trailed off his cheeks. He opened his mouth, only to close it again. He just stared at Dipper, who looked at the ground.

“Too. Far,” Bill mumbled, “I’ve only been human for five years, up until that point I never considered anything that’s normal to humans, like kissing, having fun, whatever. I was in a void of evil and you know that. You should know that better than anyone.” He trailed off, voice empty.

“I thought you’d be up for anything, you usually are, I really like that about you.” Dipper said in his own defense.

“Well, did you maybe consider that I’m a person too, that I have feelings and wants? That I’m not just a plaything and it’s not fair that you think that about me! I honestly thought   
you’d be more considerate, Dipper. At least considerate enough to ask me.” With that, he ran off, leaving Dipper to stand outside the shack by himself.

 

The phone dialed way too long before finally being picked up.

“Bill-Bill, how are you? We didn’t get to say goodbye, I’m so sorry, I sent Dipper to find you cause I was so busy-“

“Mabel, please.”

“Oh, sorry! What’s up?” Mabel’s voice was sweet and happy as always. Her voice calmed Bill, even if he was still sobbing from crying.

“It’s, uh… it’s been a crazy day since you left,” There was a short break of hesitation, “Dipper kissed me.” Bill finally mumbled. He could almost hear Mabel’s jaw drop.

“Whaaaaat? Bill omg you hoe!” She squeaked, sounding excited.

“Mabel, no. I didn’t make him, I didn’t even try anything!” Bill’s voice began to shake. Mabel went into comfort-mode and comfort-voice.

“I’m sorry, Bill. Everything’s going to be okay. What happened?”

“I…Dipper and I got into a small fight, and when we finally talked about it last night, we confessed feelings to each other. Then he kissed me. But this morning, he wanted to call it quit before we even got to talk about it all. Mabel- I’m so confused!” He broke down crying. Mabel hushed him gently and consoled him.

“Bill, one thing at a time. Dipper kissed you? Against your will?” She asked very gently, trying not to push it.

“N-no, not against my will, but…”

“Yeah? You can talk to me.”

“He didn’t ask and it was my first kiss!”

“Hey, Bill, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, calm down, breathe,” She tried to comfort him, hearing him sob harder than before.

“It was my first kiss and he didn’t even ask me if I wanted it, he just assumed that I did because I’m up for anything, apparently,” He sobbed. Mabel was quiet a little while, considering it.

“You know, it was Dipper’s first kiss too, right?” She asked, calmly.

“What?” Bill stuttered.

“Yeah. As far I know that, that would’ve been his first kiss.” Bill hesitated.

“Was that why he acted so weird? Like, he said he wanted to forget it ever happened…” Bill trailed off, tears silently running down his cheeks.

“Maybe,” Mabel hesitated a little, “What else did he say?” Bill hiccupped but answered.

“He said he thought I’d like it cause I was up for anything and probably had been kissed before cause I was a demon… I’m not anymore and I never did human stuff before I became one!” He squealed and hiccupped again, sobbing.

“Hey, Bill, it’s okay. But yes, that’s probably why. He gets stupid like that when he tries new things.”

“He just seemed so confident,” Bill murmured and dried the teas off his face.

“He tries way too hard to be cool,” Mabel said with a grin Bill could only hear. Bill smiled and chuckled.

“I guess you’re right…” He smiled. Talking to Mabel had really cheered him up. He and Mabel talked and laughed together the rest of the afternoon, until Mabel had her evening classes.

 

“Bill?”

Bill turned his head towards the voice and saw Dipper standing in the door. He narrowed his eyes and turned his back to Dipper. He was hurt and still angry with him.

“Bill, please come eat, you haven’t eaten all day.” Those words seemingly made Bill’s stomach realize that it was true, he hadn’t eaten at all and it was 7 pm now. He slowly turned to Dipper.

“I guess I can go eat.” He mumbled. It was followed by a long, deafening silence, and Dipper was the first to speak.

“Bill, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Bill spat. The words cut Dipper like a knife.

“Please, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that. The truth is, that was my first kiss as well. I was so nervous, and I just foolishly thought you had plenty of experience. I’m really sorry, there’s no excuse for doing it against your will.” Bill looked back at Dipper and could see tears forming in Dipper’s eyes. Bill just sighed.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say. You hurt me, you used me, and you just wanted to forget all of it. That’s not fair.”

“I know, god damnit, I know! That’s why I’m sorry.” Dipper was shaking and tried not to raise his voice.

“Well, you can’t possibly expect me to forgive it just like that!” Bill hissed and turned to Dipper, “What you did is not okay. And an apology isn’t enough. For you to just do that, and then want to forget it all because you didn’t know what you were doing, that shouldn’t be on me, but you made me feel bad about it, like I was in the wrong.” Bill crossed his arms and glared at Dipper, who just looked down.

“I know,” He said, after a while of silence, “There’s dinner downstairs if you want some.” Bill just stared as Dipper walked away. Once again, he turned his back on him. Bill fell to the bed on his back and cried. And he kept crying until sleep got the better of him.

 

Bill blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The sun shone harshly in his eyes and he noticed he was still clothed. And that there was something on the nightstand next to him. Breakfast. He thought Dipper probably put it there, and at the first sight of the food his stomach begun to hurt. He realized that he hadn’t eaten at all the past day, only had some water, and his stomach was complaining like there was no tomorrow, and for good reason. He decided to eat it and contemplated on why Dipper would’ve made him breakfast. However, Dipper had asked him to come eat dinner last night. He did care about Bill, clearly. Bill just couldn’t wrap his head around why he would then do as he did, just kiss him and act like it never happened, like it never mattered. As that thought came to an end, Dipper came into the room with a towel around his waist. He walked over to the closet without looking at Bill, but when he had found the clothes he needed, he turned around to look at Bill.

“Thank god you’re eating,” He said with a faint smile, “Would you mind turning away? I gotta get dressed.” Bill didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded and turned his head.

When Dipper was clothed, he went over to Bill’s side of the room, asking for permission to sit on the bed. Bill just nodded.

“Look, Bill… I’m sorry, and I know we need to talk about this. Properly. Like you wanted to yesterday. I’m sorry I pushed you away like that.” Dipper put his hand on Bill’s shoulder, but Bill shrugged it off.

“What do you want me to say? You took my first kiss and just wanted to act like it never happened.”

“No, Bill…” Dipper let out a deep breath and looked up at Bill, putting a finger under Bill’s chin, urging the blonde to lift his gaze, which he did. Their eyes met, sorrowful, regretful, hurt. “It was never like that. I was insecure. I messed up. I shouldn’t have asked you to forget about it-“

“No, you really shouldn’t.”

“Please, Bill-“

“No. It’s not fair that you think everything can just be alright like this. I really liked you, Dipper, and you kissed me, and I thought you liked me too, it meant so much, and now you just act like it’s nothing-!” Bill’s stream of words was cut off by lips meeting his. Bill quickly pushed Dipper off.

“Dipper!” He shrieked, “Why would you do that?” His eyes teared up, but they were almost used to it by now.

“Cause I love you, Bill. I didn’t realize that, I thought the first kiss was just an ‘in the moment’ thing, but it wasn’t, I love you. I truly do. Please, Bill, let’s give each other a chance to talk.” Bill’s face grew red as Dipper spoke. Both from anger and embarrassment.

“This is insane, Dipper. Please make up your mind,” Bill sobbed.

“I have, Bill. I didn’t want to hurt you. I messed up and got so confused, but I love you. So, let’s talk. About anything you need or want to talk about.” Dipper smiled as comforting as possible, and while Bill was still upset with him, he couldn’t deny that the smile warmed his heart.

“Okay,” He hesitated, “Why? Why did you just kiss me and then ask me to forget it?” Dipper took his hand gently and held it to his own forehead, sighing.

“I… I felt like I messed up. You always seemed so confident and everything, so I thought you wouldn’t mind a kiss. And I felt like I needed to show you how I felt, not just tell you.   
As for asking you to forget it…” He slowly trailed off. He looked up at Bill, who just nodded, asking him to continue. “I was scared. You were my first kiss. And I thought you had done it many times before. I was scared I’d get hurt if I initiated anything with you. I was selfish, to put it simply.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Bill grinned. Dipper looked up at him with glazy, confused eyes.

“I…what?”

“You really did mess it all up. But it’s okay. I understand you. I might have wallowed a little too much in my own misery.” Dipper chuckled along.

“Maybe. But do we understand each other now?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Bill smiled and scooted over to Dipper on the edge of the bed, leaning over to him. Dipper blushed and put an arm around Bill. Bill just cuddled closer to him.

They stayed like this a while. Dipper eventually had to go take his shift in the giftshop, but promised Bill that he would be back, and that he hoped Bill would have a nice day. After all, Stan had banned Bill from the giftshop in its open hours a long time ago.

 

It had been a couple days since their confessions and talks. Nothing had really happened. They had talked and sat close to each other, but both of them had been too scared to do more. But tonight, Bill was going to change that. He had gotten close to Dipper the first night when they kissed, but Dipper had taken distance and he hadn’t wanted to push it. However, seeing as how Dipper did kiss him when they got things untangled, he assumed it’d be safe to do something. Either way, he was about to find out.

Dipper came into the room and yawned. He went over to Bill, kissed his forehead, and went over to his own bed. Bill followed him. When Dipper turned around to sit on the bed, he found Bill right in front of him.

“Uh, Bill? What’re you doing?” Bill just smiled, gathering to courage. He went on his tiptoes and kissed Dipper. First softly, letting Dipper react. But the brunet did nothing. Bill grinned into the kiss and slowly tilted his head, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Bill pulled away from the kiss and Dipper promptly sat down, staring out into the air.

“Dipper?” Bill mumbled, the courage melting away like snow in the sun. He got so worried that what he did had been bad.

“I- s-sorry, Bill. Thank you. I really liked that.” Dipper shook his head and smiled gently up at Bill. Bill grinned, regaining his courage. He went closer to Dipper, placing a hand on his chest, almost asking permission. Permission that was granted immediately. He straddled, who just blushed a dark shade of red, but did nothing at first. As Bill got settled, Dipper slowly put his hands on Bill’s hips, just like the first night.

Bill leaned in for a kiss, very slowly. He grinned as Dipper gulped and blushed. Then their lips met, and Dipper melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist. They stayed like that for a while, lips locking, Bill’s hand in Dipper’s hair, Dipper’s arms around Bill. Just perfect.

Dipper finally pulled back, looking at the blond on his lap.

“What does this mean?” He asked carefully.

Bill smiled sweetly, and hugged Dipper tightly, resting his forehead against Dipper’s shoulder.

“It means I love you. And I want to be with you.” Dipper smiled and returned the hug, holding Bill like he was afraid of losing him.

“I love you too. I wouldn't want anyone but you.”

They stayed like that, close, comfortable. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work, please leave some feedback! Any kind is appreciated


End file.
